


Surprise!

by Yugioh779



Series: Ardyn x Reader [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yugioh779/pseuds/Yugioh779
Summary: After missing Ardyn for nearly three weeks you decide to surprise him when he returns.





	Surprise!

The day was fairly boring for me. There was absolutely nothing to do. It was summer so all the good shows were done until fall which would be torture for me since watching TV was mostly all I did all day. Even though I knew it was pointless I decided to keep switching between the channels in hopes that something, anything good would pop up. I could have gone outside and found something to do but it was so hot, it felt like hell. I would rather stay inside this nice air conditioned house with the fridge full of nice cold drinks waiting for me whenever I needed them. 

I finally gave up on trying to find something to watch so I turned off the TV and threw the remote on the empty seat beside me on the sofa. I slouched on the comfy seat and wished that my husband would come home early. He was busy on yet another business trip leaving me all alone in this big house. I missed him so much. That handsome face, those beautiful eyes, that charming smile. Just thinking of him made me blush and smile like a high school girl thinking about her crush. Over ten years together and just the thought of him made me swoon. I stopped myself before I let my mind get out of control. My body was already reacting to my thoughts and I could feel a very slight ache in between my legs. I just craved his touch but I still had approximately five hours left to wait before he came home. I tried to think of something, anything other than my husband and suddenly an idea came to mind. He had been away for nearly three weeks doing important work for the empire so I came up with a plan to surprise him. I got my butt off the couch, grabbed my purse and keys and left the house.

I drove to the mall, a place I hardly went which surprised many people. I, a ful grown woman with a husband who made a significant amount of money hardly went out and spent it all like many of my friends did. I never saw the need to spend money on pointless things just to look good in front of my friends and to society. Perhaps I could take the opportunity to buy myself some new clothes. It couldn’t hurt to do so every once in a while. Even if I wasn’t that interested in shopping I could spoil myself on occasion. 

I pulled up in a parking spot that was fairly close to the door which was really lucky for me. The heat outside was torture and the moment I stepped out of the car I felt like I was going to melt on the spot. I locked the car and quickly made my way inside to the nice, air conditioned mall. I was so relieved the moment I walked through those doors. I took a few seconds to cool off but then I went off to find myself some new clothes and a surprise for my husband. I looked in a few different clothing stores but didn’t really find anything I really liked. All of the clothes in the women’s section were all really girly looking which really wasn’t my style and not only that, many of them were a pretty pink... I wouldn’t be caught dead in those. 

I continued going from store to store and eventually I did find something that caught my eye. It was a cute summer dress that was a bit on the short side but I loved the design on it. It was covered in a flower pattern and the flowers were blue, purple and a little bit of pink on a white background. It was a bit girly but not enough to bother me and it was something I could see myself wearing. I went to try it on and I loved it. I loved it so much that I didn’t care that it was so short it barely went past my bottom. Usually I avoided those clothes as I was a very shy and modest person but I couldn’t let this dress go. I changed back into my jeans and t-shirt and payed for the dress. 

After that was done I went to browse the other stores and as I walked around a certain store made me pause. It was an adult clothing store. I blushed as I looked at some of the items of clothing on display. They were all very revealing and apparently people found them sexy but to me they looked uncomfortable. Why people wanted to wear them was beyond me but I went inside anyway. I could feel the blush on my cheeks grow as I looked around at all the items on display. There was no way I could wear any of these. Nevermind the fact that they would be comfortable, especially the underwear or thongs as they were called but the fact that many of them would itch me because of frilly lace or whatever it was. My skin was very sensitive so I knew it would make me want to itch until my skin fell off. Even so, for some reason I kept browsing what was in the store and eventually I came across a set that I could wear. 

The bra was made out of leather and was designed to lift and give shape to the breasts which would be good for me as mine were not the biggest in the world. They weren’t small, but they weren’t big either and with this bra I could get the illusion that they were bigger than they were. I knew a certain someone would appreciate that. He always told me that he loved me the way I was but he was a man and all straight men love nice, well defined breasts. I looked at the underwear that went with the bra and they were quite small and revealing. The sides were made of leather but the front was made out of a see-through mesh looking material. I picked it up to look at it and got quite the shock when I saw the back. It had, what they called a “peep back” for obvious reasons. 

By now my face was burning up and I was very close to just walking out of the store but at the same time I wanted to be a bit adventurous. This was very out of character for me but the thought of wearing this kind of excited me for some reason. ‘What is the harm?’ I thought to myslef as the only one who would ever see me in this was my dear husband and this would definately be a great surprise for him to come home to after three weeks away. I grew a small smirk when I thought about what his reaction would be and made up my mind to get the underwear. I found them in my size and went up to pay but when I did I lost all confidence and became my shy self again. The who process of purchasing them felt like it lasted a lifetime but when it was over I quickly left and made my way back to my car, my face at this point was hotter than the sun.

When I got back in my car I blasted the AC. Not only did I want to cool off from the heat outside but also from the head that originated inside of me. Going into the store was enough but now I was thinking about what would happen later tonight. It got me very aroused, more so than normal as I had gone weeks without his touch. I craved it. I gripped on to the steering wheel and tried to regain control of my thoughts. Now was not the time for this. Eventually I cleared my head and drove back home where I cut the tags off the new clothes and went to try them on.

Slipping on the underwear was definitely an interesting feeling. They were very breezy at the back yet quite comfortable. The next thing to go on was the bra. I couldn’t stop looking at myself in the full body mirror when it was on. It made my breasts look bigger than they were and the leather felt quite nice. Perhaps I could get used to wearing things like this. It was then did I understand why many people liked lingerie. It made me feel sexy. I admired myself for a bit longer then decided it was time to put on the dress. This was going to be better than my previous surprise which was just me lying in bed naked on our wedding anniversary. When the dress was on I felt the need to style my hair a bit. I suddenly felt like a different person with this dress on. I never cared about styling my hair or looking cute but this dress... I needed to to complete the look. Perhaps there was no harm in being a bit girly I thought. I picked up my hairbrush and brushed my hair to one side like those models you see in clothing magazines. I fluffed it up a bit and looked in the mirror. Perfect. Now I just needed to wait another few hours. This was going to be a long wait.

I went back to the living room and instead on ploping on the couch like I normally did I sat nicely, like a proper lady would and went back to flipping through the TV channels. Eventually I came across a movie channel and decided to stick with it. I needed something to pass the time and it worked. After almost no time at all I heard the front door open. I turned off the TV and went to greet the love of my life.

“Hello Ardyn~” I said while leaning against a wall seductively. This made him pause as it was out of character for me.

“H-Hello my darling.” I giggled when I heard his voice crack which was quickly followed by him clearing his throat and standing upright. “I love the new outfit. Did you get it today?”

“Mmhmm~ And I think you will love what’s underneath even more~” I went over to him and slowly rubbed my hands over his chest and played with the fabric of his clothes. I looked up at his face and could see that he was shocked at this. It wasn’t uncommon for me to initiate but the way in which I did it was new. I watched as his eyes broke free from my gaze and wondered down my body.

“And what, may I ask, is underneath?” All shock vanished from his face and was now replaced with lust. His amber eyes sparkled as they continued to roam my body.

“How about you come to the bedroom and find out~” I moved away before he could lay a finger on me and started walking towards the stairs. I looked over my shoulder and gave him a wink before disappearing upstairs. I could hear him chuckle which was quickly followed by heavy footsteps. I heard as he made his way upstairs and before he entered the room I sat down on the bed facing the door, crossed my legs and leaned back on my hands. I gave him a seductive look when he entered.

“I am rather liking the new you~” He said as he began to strip off his many layers and slowly walked towards me. 

“I knew you would~” I let out a small gasp as he got on top of me and gently pushed me on the bed. The motion made me uncross my legs which allowed our hips to press together ever so nicely. I could feel the blood rush in between my legs as I felt the bulge in his pants start to grow. “Ardyn darling, please don’t make me wait any longer.” I panted out.

“As you wish~” He ran a hand around my body and felt around for the zipper of my dress. He was an expert when it came to undressing me so he found it in no time and slowly pulled it down all while kissing my neck. I let out soft moans with every kiss. The feeling of his stubble rubbing against my skin sent waves of pleasure throughout my body. Once the back of my dress was open I could feel it slip from my shoulders then a small noise of surprise from Ardyn’s lips. I smirked. He saw the bra.

“Do you like your surprise~?” I pretended to be innocent as I looked up at him. His eyes never left my chest and I could tell he liked what he saw. Who knew leather had this effect on him. 

“I do think this is the best surprise you have ever given me my dear~” He gave me no time to respond and firmly pressed our lips together. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I eagerly gave in to the kiss. He pinned me to the mattress with his full weight as we kissed. The pressure against my womanhood from this made me crave more. 

Soon we both pulled away and breathed in the much needed air. I saw him look down at my chest once more and giggled. “If you like this then you should check out the rest~”

“Oh, there’s more~?” I nodded and he pulled the dress off and threw it to the floor. When his eyes landed on the underwear they widened and his mouth fell open. The front of the underwear left virtually nothing to the imagination, especially when I spread my legs which I did to give him a better view.

“This isn’t even the best part~” This made him look up at me and before he had the chance to say a word I flipped over on my stomach to give him a view of the back. I didn’t look behind me as that would have hurt my neck but I could feel his eyes on my behind. He was at a loss for words at my new outfit and he was so silent for a long time that I was about to ask what was wrong but he didn’t give me the chance. All of a sudden I felt his fingers rub my womanhood through the underwear. I gasped at the sudden contact and let out a low moan. The sound only encouraged him as he added pressure which made my hips move on their own to get more friction. “Ardyn~” 

“You spoil me too much~” He whispered in my ear as his fingers continued to pleasure me. Now it was my turn to be at a loss of words. All I could manage were small, desperate moans as my hips rocked against his fingers. His hot breath against my ear drove me wild and in no time at all I was soaking wet. He stopped momentarily to remove the rest of his clothes, much to my displeasure but in no time at all he was back at it. Those skilled fingers returning in between my legs. I sighed in pleasure and when he added pressure to a particular spot my hips bucked harshly and I let out a yelp. “Just what I like to hear~”

“Please...I can’t wait...” I breathed out and looked over my shoulder, making eye contact with those captivating amber eyes. “I need you...I need you to fuck me now...” Neither of us could wait any longer. After three weeks apart this was all the foreplay we could handle. I admit I would have liked it to go on for longer but my whole body ached for him and I could tell that he felt the same. 

I gasped when I felt him tug at the underwear a bit and he slide his manhood through the opening and rubbed it against me. I was so wet and so desperate for him. I tried to reach down and guide him in but he grabbed my hand and pinned it to the mattress. “Now, now~ I am in control here~” I whined desperately but nodded in understanding. He let go of my hand and grabbed on to my hips to keep me still while I grabbed a pillow and hugged it. I whimpered into the pillow as I felt him rub against me and just when I thought he would push his way in he pulled away but not completely. 

“Ardyn...”

“Good things come to those who wait~” He once again whispered in my ear. I whined as he kissed and sucked on my neck while rubbing his manhood in between my legs. All of his stimulation was almost too much for me. I needed my release. I tried to rock my hips against him but his firm grip kept me in place. I wanted to beg but when I tried no words came out, only moans. I could hear him pant and groan from above me and knew that he couldn’t last much longer. I was right. 

Suddenly, with no warning he thrust his hips and pushed his way inside my tight heat. I let out a strangled out moan as I felt him move inside me. Instinctively I tightened around him which caused him to choke out a moan. His nails dug into the skin of my hips as he began to thrust. I moaned into the pillow and soon those moans turned into soft screams. The pleasure was overwhelming. For weeks I had been craving him. 

“Ardyn!” I cried out at one particularly violent thrust. He too cried out my name and continued with the harsher thrusts. I knew I would be feeling this afterwards but I was so desperate for him that I didn’t care. I needed this. I needed him to fuck me senseless and that appeared to be his intentions. 

The room was filled with the sound of our moans and the bed creaking in time with every thrust. The sweat that began to cover our bodies made it harder for him to keep a grip on my hips which caused his nails to dig even deeper in the skin. I hissed at the feeling but had to admit that it turned me on. By now I could barely say his name as I felt a tightness build deep within my stomach. I was getting close and could tell that he was too. I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt my climax approaching and when it did I screamed out his name. My walls tightened around him which brought him to his climax and I heard him loudly moan out my name from deep inside his throat. I gasped at the feeling of his hot seed shooting deep inside me. I bucked my hips against him to milk him dry. I bit my lower lip as I felt it leak down my inner thighs and let out a satisfied moan. 

The moment our climaxes reached their end the both of us collapsed on the bed, covered in sweat and panting heavily. We were exhausted. I was barely able to turn my head to face Ardyn but I managed and we shared a very loving yet exhausted kiss. When he parted he gathered enough energy to pull out and flopped down next to me. With his help I snuggled up to his chest and we stayed like that, in each other’s arms as we came down to earth.

“I love you, so much.”Ardyn said tiredly against the top of my head. 

I hummed in content. “I love you more.” Was my reply before I fell into the world of sleep.


End file.
